Plumbing cleanout structures are typically used for storm sewers, sanitary sewers or other kinds of plumbing installations where a cleanout access is desirable or necessary. Many plumbing codes require a plumbing cleanout structure to be attached to any plumbing system.
Typically, a plumbing cleanout apparatus consists of a pipe extending up through the floor of a basement. The problem has been one of adjusting the top of the plumbing cleanout to be level with and in alignment with the concrete floor. Because adjusting mechanisms have not been available to accomplish this result without inordinate trouble and expense, often times the cleanout does not conform precisely to and is not in alignment with the top of the floor. Consequently there is a need for an improved adjustable plumbing cleanout apparatus which will easily accomplish this function.